


For AWIP "A Rogue Like Existence" by butterflytiger_1982

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for the, never posted, AWIP story "A Rogue Like Existence" by <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/">butterflytiger_1982</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For AWIP "A Rogue Like Existence" by butterflytiger_1982

Story art for the, never posted, AWIP story "A Rogue Like Existence" by [butterflytiger_1982](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/).

\- Banners -

 

\- Icons - 

  



End file.
